The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling one or more fans configured to promote the cooling of an internal combustion engine.
Engine cooling systems typically include one or more heat exchangers (e.g., a radiator, a charge-air cooler, an oil cooler, etc.) and one or more fans. The heat exchanger(s) and the fan(s) are configured to cool the internal combustion engine and/or fluids associated with the internal combustion engine.